Five Years
by beexfeatheryduster
Summary: Five years after the war. Five years after Hermione Granger saved Severus Snape's life. Five years later, and neither has been able to move on. What happens when they meet again? Just a short one shot, not DH compliant


**Authors note: It was just something that popped into my head whilst I was sitting bored on the bus back from uni. So, I just wrote it, and now I'm going to share it with you lovely people :) Hope you like- Bee x**

* * *

Five years ago. That was the last time Severus Tobias Snape had seen Hermione Jean Granger. Five years ago, on the battlefield, they had fought back to back, and very nearly died together. Five years ago, to the very day, since they had disappeared together into the Forest, hiding from the Death Eater's, led by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been instructed to kill them both. Severus' true loyalties had been discovered and their instructions were to kill him if they had to, else bring him to the Dark Lord directly. Hermione had found him on the field and, after the battle was ended, had stolen him away through the forest to a cavern in the mountains. They would be safe there, she had said. To a certain degree, she had been right. The Death Eater's did not find them, but something else altogether found and attacked them. Lust, or was it love? Severus didn't particularly care anymore. Five years since that night in the cavern where he had taken the most precious gift Hermione Granger had. Five years since that night when a new woman had entered his thoughts. No longer Lily Evans, but Hermione Granger. Five years, and here she was, as lovely as ever.

Severus shook his head, hardly believing it. She was here, at Hogwarts, dressed in teacher's robes. Her hair once frizzed and bushy, now took on the form of refined curls with a thick consistency. Her smile was filled with hope, friendliness and promise. Those eyes sparkled still with her astounding intellect and fierce determination to succeed. She approached the staff table, greeting them all like old friends. She set herself down between Minerva and Severus.

"Hermione dear, I'm so glad you agreed to take over from that incompetent fool Professor Smith" Minerva said, her cheeks pinched at the mention of Professor Smith, the latest replacement for the Arithmancy position. Ever since Professor Vector's death during The Final Battle, Minerva had been unable to locate anyone suitable for the position. At least, until now. Five years, Hermione must obviously have recently graduated from some wizarding university. Arithmancy Professor. Severus had always heard that she was especially good at Arithmancy. Hermione smiled warmly at Minerva and nodded her head graciously.

"I only hope I do Professor Vector justice" Hermione spoke the old Arithmancy professor's name with what could almost be described as reverence. It was obvious to Severus that Hermione had thought greatly and highly of the deceased woman. Before Minerva could speak Hermione turned in her seat to face Severus. Their eyes locked and she smiled shyly.

"Hello Professor Snape" She said quietly. Severus was slightly disappointed that she had referred to him by his title, rather than his name. She had used it before, and it had fallen from her lips like a prayer, chanted over and over again.

"Welcome back Miss Granger" Severus replied, equally quiet. They both of them remained silent, staring at each other as though drinking in every detail that they could. Minerva coughed, breaking the moment, and tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Have you brought your things yet dear?" Minerva asked politely, her eyes filled with suspicion as she looked at Hermione. She spared a quick, positively murderous glance, for Severus before looking back to her favourite student. Severus could not help but chuckle before he took a sip of the juice in his goblet. It was a little known secret that Severus Snape had a penchant for fruit juices, preferably mixed with alcohol.

"Just a few things that I'll need. Most of it is back at mum and dad's" Hermione remarked, her voice holding a slight hesitation, almost as though she was unsure if that was the answer Minerva had been looking for.

"This castle is your home now Hermione, you really should be bringing everything. As should you Severus" Minerva said the last part sternly, eying Severus beadily through her glasses. Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair, sullenly folding his arms across his chest. He had heard the same from the woman time and again and it was starting to get on his last nerve. He was surprised he even had one anymore. Hermione laughed, which she tried to disguise very poorly as a cough.

"Tell me you have at least brought all your books and Crookshanks" Minerva said, almost desperately. Severus couldn't help himself. He snorted and then looked up at the ceiling intently when Minerva glared sharply at him. The idea of Hermione Granger not bringing all her books was ridiculous. The world would cease to exist.

"Yes, I do. I couldn't leave them at Mum and Dad's. There isn't enough room anymore" Hermione replied. Minerva nodded her head, seemingly satisfied for now. Severus looked away from the ceiling and instantly regretted it. Minerva was now glaring at him, again.

"Damn you old woman! What!" He exclaimed, practically near breaking point. She was like a highly more aggressive and glare-loving version of Albus Dumbledore, the stern mother where he had been the manipulative yet caring father. Hermione laughed, this time not bothering to try and hide it. Minerva sighed heavily and shook her head despairingly. Severus glared at her before standing.

"Miss Granger. Headmistress" Severus said curtly, nodding to each woman respectfully before sweeping out of the Great Hall. One good thing had come of this breakfast for once. It appeared that Hermione Granger did not hate him as he had supposed. Perhaps... _No! Don't even think about it. Why would she want an old man like you?_ A small voice sounded in Severus' brain and, he had to agree, the voice had a very good point. She would be so close, but he would not be able to have her. Perhaps this was his punishment for all his past sins, he mused as he headed through the corridors, on the way to his dungeons. No one would disturb him there; they would not have the courage.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she watched Severus leave the Great Hall, his billowing teacher's robes absent for once. He cut a very impressive figure in his black trousers and neat frock coat, a very impressive and highly attractive figure. Hermione sighed again and inwardly cursed herself for her feelings.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Minerva asked, astute as always. Whenever Hermione was feeling troubled or upset, Minerva always seemed to know. Either she was incredibly easy to read, or the older woman was looking for the signs. Hermione tore her gaze away from the large doors which Severus had just disappeared through, and looked back to Minerva.

"When isn't there" Hermione remarked sadly, smiling ruefully. There was silence for a few moments whilst other staff members rose from their seats and left with a farewell to Hermione and Minerva. Once only they were left, Minerva leaned in close to Hermione.

"Is it Severus?" She questioned. Hermione looked at her, stunned and then she sighed, bowing her head.

"Why don't you go speak to him? I know he will listen" Hermione looked back up to Minerva, raising one eyebrow as if to say 'yeah right'.

"He thinks very highly of you" Hermione was more than surprised and Minerva nodded her head in confirmation, a small smile on her thin lips.

"You have some spare time. Go and see him before tomorrow" Minerva stood, placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder before squeezing it and leaving the young girl on her own. Hermione stood and left the Great Hall, her feet taking her automatically to where she needed to be. Meanwhile, her mind wandered. It had been five years and yet the memory had not dulled. As soon as those glittering black eyes had met her own all she could think of was that night. Her brain had been filled with the memory of it, and her body had begun to vibrate with warmth as she recalled the heat, the passion and the sheer intensity that was Severus Snape. It had been and still was, the best night of her life, and she would always cherish it, and him within her heart. She sighed again and shook her head, clearing the thoughts away. It was then that she noticed exactly where she was, the door of one Professor Snape's office.

Hermione stared at the door for a few moments, hesitating before deciding against entering. She turned on her heel and was about to walk away when she heard a small clicking noise followed by a creaking. Slowly, she turned and found that the door had opened. No one was behind it. Hermione shook her head and, despite her mind telling her to leave, she entered. Her footsteps were light upon the stone ground as she walked into his office. She had seen it once before, this was where his personal stores were. The dark haired man himself though, was nowhere to be seen.

He wasn't in his office, so Hermione wasn't going to wait. What if he walked in and found her waiting for him, and he didn't want her there? He was notorious for being able to cut people to the quick. He had a legacy of striking fear into people's hearts, and causing young Hufflepuff girls to cry.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and looked over when she heard that silky smooth voice. The man in question, whom Hermione personally thought was too sexy to be legal, was leaning against the door frame, considering her. He had taken off his frock coat, leaving him in a loose fitting white shirt and of course his trousers. He looked homely, and even more handsome than before if that was even possible. One of his eyebrows rose as though in questioning and Hermione released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Look, Professor Snape. I just wanted to-"

"Please, we will be working together from now on. Call me by my first name, you know it" Severus interrupted Hermione before she could get started into her speech. Hermione was stunned for a few seconds before she nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Severus" Hermione said, almost as though she were testing the name out. Even his name sounded sensual, dripping from her tongue like honey. _Seeverus. Oh, mmmmmm, Severus!_ Hermione shuddered in desire at the memory of the last time she had spoken his name.

"I wanted to talk to you, about what happened between us. How- How do you feel about it?" Hermione asked, both hopeful and yet fearful for his answer. Silence remained supreme for what was probably only a few heartbeats, but what felt like a lifetime to the young witch. Then, finally, he spoke.

"I will never forget what happened, and I will never forget you. I would never want to" Severus replied. It was obvious that he had struggled to say as much as he had and Hermione found herself smiling brightly. It must have meant something important to him if he had spoken and exposed himself as much as he had done. It was a well known fact that Severus Tobias Snape was a very, very private man. Hermione took a few short steps towards him before stopping and pausing. She took a deep breath, steeling herself in case of a negative outcome, before jumping into the matter head first.

"Severus. I want you. I want you so badly. It burns within me, and all I can think of is you. All I can feel is for you..."Hermione stopped speaking, leaving her sentence to trail off before murmuring the one word 'please'. Severus' reply was immediate. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm round her waist, pressing her up against his body. With one, long, pale finger he lifted her face up, his dark eyes meeting her light brown ones. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he dipped down and crushed his lips to hers. To Hermione, the kiss felt like home. It was all she had wanted for so long, and it was all she would ever want.

To Severus, the kiss was the closest to heaven that he would ever get. The Dark angel had his light and redemption, he had his love, and nothing would tear them apart.


End file.
